Insane emotions
by FalconAndTheSlut
Summary: Ven is having a hard time and leaves the land of departure but can aqua and terra find him ? crap sum ino but i rekon its a good story


The insane emotions

It was a bright sunny moring over the land of departure , there was a lone boy sitting on a bench looking deep in thought 'THEY need to stop treating me like a kid a the god dam time am 14 for crying out loud I mean I love them and all but i feel like there trapping me in a ca-.' the boy was brought out of his thoughts by a tall young woman with blue hair named aqua.

"Ven Ven Ventus can you here me ." While she waved a hand infront of his face .

"uh what" Ven whined as he brought his head up , he was a blonde with a style that it looked like a tornado he had deep ocean blue eyes that could calm a raging bull .

"When are you going to stop daydreaming ven your gotta practice for the exam."she points out .

"GOD-DAMIT AQUA I KNOW THAT STOP TREATING ME LIKE YOUR MY MOM"He shouts as he walks a away from a taken back aqua.

BBS!

"hey terra." aqua starts.

"Yeah whats up?"He asks the keyblade master

"Have you realized the way ven has become so angry latly and he has been getting extremely stonger by the looks of it , i mean look at him he's really taking it out on the training bags ." she says as she examins the spikey haired boy.

"Well i'm gonna have a chat with hime see whats on his mind kay ? "

aqua nods as he walks of the ventus's direction .

BBS!

As terra walks towards the young boy but he stops in his tracks to observe his progress .

Ven is speeding around the training course while getting rid of everything in his path with such power it would put rockey to shame.

Terra started walking to ven again , as he got to him he shouted "VEN STOP THATS ENOUGH FOR TODAY "

Ven comes to a stop and scoffs at the elder " HA! what do you know big boy go and make out with aqua over there and let me carry on with my buissness." He spits at terra

Terra walks up tp him an looks him in the eye , all he can is see is anger an hurt " Ven Ven Ven . . . is that why are like this all the time?"

"No its everything else as well every one treating me like a kid even on a mission you guys have to be there , i i its rediculus i need to be able to take care of myself so thats why am leaving see ya later terra " ven says to a shocked terra as he opens a key to the other worlds and jumps on to his glider and takes off .

Aqua POV

I can not belive what i have just seen but we need to get ven back "AQUA NOW!" terra shouts as he activates his armor.  
>i nod then take off with him to find my ven ! no no no i did not just say that i should of gotten over that by now .<p>

BBS!

As the young worrior jumped off his board he sighed 'sorry guys i need this'

as he walked through to keyblade graveyard notices someone else there.  
>He walked up tp them and there was a boy his age a dog and a duck<p>

"Gawsh sora this place sure is scary. The tall dog exclaimes

"hey" ven says to the groups as they turn around .

"hi you need any help or anything ? " sora asks

"nah am good but what are you guys doing here " "we heard that heartless are here so we came to check it out. "

Ven whips out his keyblade and says "well lets search togther. " he offers

"sure."

BBS!  
>"Where could he be ." Aqua murmurs to herself "TERRA !"<p>

"What have you found him?"

"No but i have an idea where he might be"

"Where!"

"Just follow me"

BBS!

"No sighn of em "

"VENN"

"huh" ven turns around to see his freinds terra and aqua getting attacked by heartless

ven charges into the moshpit and takes hos first swing taking out three of the heartless already with sora next to him he nods "AAHHH" They both take action ven taking then out two by two taking out every emoition he has on to these creaturs spinning jumping the lot he was unstopible even when terra and aqua where free he kept taking them out

"Jesus christ ven is like wow , ouch i feel soory for those buggers" terra says enjoying watching vens power

just as he finshes off the last 'insect' a huge white and black monster rises from the ground

"VEN GET OUT OF HERE NOW "

"NO GO ON WITH OUT ME I GOT USE INTO THIS SO AM GUNA GET YOU OUT SO GO NOW !" ven screams at the others "aqua come on lets go hes a tough kid " terra says while pulling her with him

"HA COME GET SOME YOU FAT TWAT " Ven roars at the massive monster infront of him

he jumps in to battle once again striking you beast in front of him , it does nothing "shit" ven is dodging blocking its attaks "come last move now " ven says as he jumps up straight into the heartless's hand and he gets sent flying into another batch of keyblades so he grabs one in his range and it disserpears only to come back brand new into his hand .The battle had gone on for ages ven attacks it one last time as it shatters in to pieces

BBS!

"I am really getting worried about ven now terra he's well ...special to me " aqua says with sadness in her voice

" i'm back " they hear some one open the doors only to faint where he stood.

"OH MY GOD VEN!" Aqua screams as she see'sthe fallen figure ley on the ground .  
>she picks him up in her arms and sobs into his chest thinking that ven is dead.<p>

BBS !

"ugh what the fuck" ven says as he gets up from his two week a coma

" terra master ven is awake" he hears aqua shout and come by his side .

"Aqua what happend "

she give him a look that he could not figure out until she crashed her lips onto his , his eyes were sent out wide but he soon got used to it and kissed back .

as they pulled back they only saw terra and there master looking at them with shocked faces

" er er h how muc-ch did you s-see " ven stutterd

"enough" they both said with a smirk and they turn around to walk out the door"play nice "

Aqua never give ven much time to speak as she kissed him more deeper this time poking his lips wiith her tounge he let her in , it seemed like hours befor they parted .

"i love you "


End file.
